Enchanted
by chocoswift
Summary: [OneShot] persembahan buat AngelaRyota Kagami berusaha mewujudkan cita citanya menjadi pemain basket nomor 1 di Jepang lalu dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kuroko. Warning: OOC, Typos, Canon, Fail!Fluff


**Enchanted**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **KagaKuro**

 **Persembahan buat AngelaRyota**

 **Romance & Drama**

* * *

 **February 20xx. 09:42 a.m**

Aku menapakkan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya di Tokyo, Jepang. Ah! Badanku terasa lelah sekali setelah terbang langsung dari New York. Aku memopang tas beratku yang berisi bola basket dan sepatu. Tak lupa dengan koper merah yang berisi seluruh pakaianku. Sedikit kuturunkan topi milikku dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Kakiku berjalan menuju pintuk keluar dari Narita International Airport di Tokyo.

Saat berjalan, tubuhku tiba tiba terasa di hantam oleh benda kecil tak terlihat.

"Sumimasen," terdengar suara. Ternyata itu orang.

"Tidak apa ap—hah?" ucapanku terhenti ketika aku tidak melihat seseorang pun. Seketika aku merinding.

'Masa bandara seramai ini ada hantu?' batinku berusaha berpikir positif namun tetapm saja aku merasa takut. Maklum aku takut hantu. Aku memutuskan melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat keluar dari bandara angker itu.

 **February 20xx. 10:36 a.m**

Aku mendekati apartement yang dimaksud ayahku. Lumayan mewah dan kurasa ini nyaman. Pokoknya sampai disana aku mau tidur, badanku pegal semua. Segera aku berjalan masuk ke apartment itu. seorang resepsionis yang tadinya sempat terkejut dengan tinggi badanku. Aku lalu menunjukan sebuah kartu dan resepsionis itu mengangguk. Dia memberikan aku sebuah kunci untuk membuka kamar apartement. Setelah menerima kunci, aku langsung berjalan menuju lift

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku masuk ke dalam. Tak perlu tunggu lama, lift berdenting menunjukan bahwa aku sudah berada si lantai apartement ku. Pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan 2 ruangan yang berbeda. Lalu aku masuk ke ruangan sebelah kanan yang merupakan milikku. Segera aku membuka pintunya. Ruangan luas dengan penyekat ruangan yang bagus tatepi isinya kosong. Sepertinya ayahku memang sudah mendekorasikannya untukku. Tetapi aku tidak perduli dengan itu semua. Segera aku melepas topiku meletakkan koper di dinding sebelah kiri dan melemparkan tasku ke sofa hitam.

Setelah meletakkan tasku, kontan aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku langsung membuka pakaian dan celanaku hanya meninggalkan sebuah boxer dengan motif bola basket dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku yang lelah ke tempat tidur.

 **15:50**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk membiasakan mataku dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada di kamarku. Tubuhku bau sekali. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan memandikan tubuhku yang kotor. Setelah mandi aku mengambil pakaian dan boxer baru dari koper. Aku keluar untuk sekedar berjalan jalan.

 **16: 09**

Aku berjalan jalan di kota Tokyo yang ramai. Sinar sang mentari sore sangat terang, tidak menujukan tanda tanda akan hujan. Aku dengan pakaian santai menikmati pemandangan Tokyo yang jugan tak kalah indah dari tempat tinggalku dulu di Amerika. Ketika aku berjalan, ada segerombolan anak SMP yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Tak kuhiraukan mereka anak anak berkepala warna warni tersebut. lalu tiba tiba saja ada yang menabrakku.

"Sumimasen," ucapnya.

"Oi Kuroko! Jalan hati hati demi keselamatanmu," ucap si surai hijau dengan nada Tsundere miliknya. Aku merasa _Déjà vu_. Butuh sejenak untuk berusaha mengingat kejadian tersebut tapi yasudahlah tidak perlu diingat lagi toh otakku nanti lupa lagi. Aku memutuskan kembali berjalan jalan menikmati semilir angin di kota Tokyo. Ah! Aku tidak sabar ingin masuk tahun ajaran baru dan masuk tim basket. Tetapi itu kan nanti, yang jelas sekarang aku nikmati dulu liburan kali ini.

 **April 20xx. 07:55**

Ini aku sudah masuk ke dalam sekolah. SMA Seirin. Sekolah yang baru, aku tidak mau masuk sekolah yang sudah lama. Nanti ada hantunya, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Banyak orang orang yang menawarkan klub klub mereka.

"Tertarik dengan Rugby?"  
"Apa kau pernah bermain Shogi?"  
"Bermain Baseball jika kau orang Jepang,"  
"Berenang terasa menyegarkan,"

Orang orang berteriak untuk menawarkan ekstrakulikuker dari masing masing klub mereka namun aku hanya tertarik kepada basket. Dari kejauhan terlihat anak pendek—setidaknya dia pendek bagiku—membagikan brosur tentang tim basket di Seirin. Kemudian aku mendekatinya dan menatapnya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia memandang aku seperti monster.

"Apakah ini klub basket?" tanyaku.

"H—ha—hai," ucapnya smabi gemetaran.

Lalu dia membawaku ke tempat pandaftaran klub basket. Seorang perempuan disana pun menatapku dengan pandangan terkagum. Setelah aku mengisinya aku pun meninggalkan meja itu.

 **13:00**

Kami semua berkumpul di gym sekolah. Setelah kami semua melakukan pemeriksaan fisik, tiba tiba anak cebol bersurai biru langit muncul tiba tiba seperti hantu. Aku pun sempat berjengit sebentar karena anak hantu itu muncul tiba tiba. Hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik dengannya.

 **19:24**

Aku baru selesai latihan pertama kali di Seirin. Yah! Cukup berat tetapi masih lebih rendah dariku. Saat berjalan, aku menemukan lapangan basket _streetball_ di Tokyo. Seperti di Amerika saja, pikirku. Aku menoleh kiri kanan, yah ternyata sepi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke lapangan dan meletakkan tasku di bench disana. Di tasku aku mengeluarkan bola basket dan memainkannya sendirian di tengah lapangan.

Melakukan beberapa kali _free shoot_ sampai anak bersurai biru langit muncul. Awalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Dia cebol, pendek dan tidak jago basket. Aku ingat ekspresi wajahnya saat mengajakku _one on one_ di lapangan. Saat itu, aku membencinya sekaligus ada getaran yang berbeda di dadaku. Aku pertama tidak mengubris ini karena aku merasa itu hanya besifat sebentara. Tetapi aku salah.

 **Interhigh Final**

Kita kalah dari Akademi Touou. Walaupun kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tetap saja Aomine dapat menggandakan selisih poin. Melihat rekan setim menagis rasanya meyayat hatiku. Bagaimana bisa!? rasanya aku sudah berusaha namun itu gagal. Sial! Aku merasa gagal menjadi cahaya Kuroko. Melihat Kuroko menangis rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Aku ingin berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menang tetapi apa? Kami sudah tidak punya semangat main ketika dihajar Touou. Kami kalah dari Mesei ataupun Seishinkan di Interhigh.

 **Winter Cup Break**

Latihan kami cukup keras untuk persiapan Winter Cup. Pertama kami melawan Josei lalu setelah itu melawan Seishinkan yang sudah mengalahkan kami di final Interhigh. Setelah itu kami dihadapkan dnegan Shuutoku yang membuat nilai seri dengan kita. Cukup sulit melawannya tetapi berkat kerja sama antara kami bayangan dan cahaya, kita berhasil lolos ke Final Winter Cup. Semakin lama kita bersama, semakin cepat jantungku berdetak keras untuknya. Aku mencintainya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak aku berusaha mengabaikan perasaan ini tetapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa. aku ingin melindunginya.

Terkadang aku merasa tidak suka—atau lebih tepatnya cemburu ketika Kise semena mena memeluk Kuroko-ku. Haha aku sesesuka hatiku men-claim Kuroko adalah milikku padahal aku belum tahu bahwa dia suka padaku atau tidak.

 **Winter Cup Finals**

Saat yang ditunggu tunggu oleh kami. Melawan Rakuzan. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku, jika kami memang aku akan menyatakan cinta kepada Kuroko. Aku tidak perduli apa dia akan memebenciku karena orientasi seksualku. Oleh karena itu aku tidak akan berniat kalah melawan Akashi brengsek itu yang telah melukai wajahku dengan gunting Midorima.

aku tidak ingin melukai dirinya dengan kekalahan lagi. Aku tidak boleh kalah dan aku harus melindungi dirinya. Melawan 3 raja tak bertahta dan seorang kapten dai Kiseki no Sedai cukup mambuat kami sempat kewalahan. Kami sempat didaratkan dengan selisih poin yang cukup jauh. Berkat _Direct Drive Zone_ kami berhasil mengalahkan Rakuzan dan menjadi pemain basket nomor 1 di Jepang.

"Oi Kuroko," panggilku dengan nada biasa. Dia memandangku balik dengan mata _azure_ yang indah.

"Doushite, Kagami-kun?" balasnya dengan nada monoton seperti biasa.

"Biasakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanyaku berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang muncul di pipi-ku.

"Hai!" ucapnya setuju. Kemudian kami permisi untuk minggat duluan dan berrjalan ke arah lapangan basket _streetball_ yang terletak tak jauh dari stadion Winter Cup.

"Kuroko..umm.." aku merasa gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang.

"Kagami-kun Daijoubu desu ka? Wajahmu merah, demam?" tanya Kuroko sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke aku, sontak aku mundur terkejut.

"A-aku menyukaimu," ucapku gugup tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu sebagai tim basket," balas Kuroko datar. Perempatan muncul di dahiku. Jadi kerja kerasku selama ini hadiahnya ini, pikirku.

"Tidak bukan itu, aku menyukaimu sebagai kekasih! Oops," sepertinya aku keceplosan berbicara. Dia diam. Sudah kuduga, dia akan membenciku karena aku gay.

Hening~

"Kagami-kun aku—,"

"Cukup Kuroko, terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ku," ucapku serya keluar dari lapangan. Saat ingin mencapai pintu besi lapangan, tiba tiba tubuh kecil memelukku dan terdengar isakan tangis.

"Bakagami!" ucap Kuroko dari belakang. Dia melepas pelukannya dan aku memutar badanku kerahnya. Wajahnyanyang imut disertai airmata membuatku ingin memeluknya dengan erat, namun ku urungkan niat itu.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" ucapnya smabil menangis. Aku terkejut. Jadi selama ini.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Kagami-kun,"

Apa?apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Kuroko, coba kau ulangi lagi,"

"Aku menyukaimu, Bakagami-kun."

"Hah!? Kamu serius Kuroko?" Kuroko mengangguk tanda ya. Kebahagiaanku tak terbendung lagi. Aku mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan memutarnya lalu menurunkannya (dia yang minta).

"Jadi…um..kita…jadian?" tanyaku gugup. Dia hanya mengangguk, itu saja cukup membuatku senang. Aku kemudian mencium bibir merahnya.

Jika kau menyuruhku mengulang kembali moment itu, hatiku merasa panas dan hangat.

Dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke 6.

Jika Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku, maka aku akan meminta untuk selamanya bersama Kuroko.

Aku merasa bahagia bertemu dengan ku Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Kagami menutup diarinya dan segera berlari karena Kuroko memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Dia mendapati istrinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan muncul ide aneh dari otakknya. Dia memeluk Kuroko dari belakang yang masih mengenakan apron.

"Istriku yang cantik," pujinya.

"Taiga-kun, hentikan suara mesum anehmu itu. kau terdengar seperti Aomine-kun," ucap Kuroko—eh! Bukan Kagami Tetsuya.

"Oi jangan samakan aku sama Ahomine," Taiga memprotes.

"Kalian sama sama Baka," ucap Tetsuya memprotes.

"Hah? Kau jahat sekali istriku sayang~" ucap Taiga dengan nada mesum lagi. Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Taiga tentu merasa kesal diabaikan begitu saja oleh Tetsuya. Muncul ide aneh lagi di kepalanya. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Tetsuya.

"Mau melakukannya malam ini, sayang?" bisik Taiga dengan eskpresi wajah senduktif.

"Tidak Taiga-kun, kita sudah melakukannya semalam 5 ronde non-stop," ujar Tetsuya lagi lagi dengan nada monoton khas miliknya.

"Aku janji aku akan memberikan kau ruang kali ini dan mendesahlah sepuasmu," ucap Taiga dengan bisikan menggoda. Wajah Tetsuya kontan memerah. Kagami Taiga menyergai puas.

"Cukup Kagami-kun," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah. Oops tadi dia menyebut Kagami-kun?

"Hei Tetsuya! Kenapa dengan nama 'Kagami-kun' lagi."

"Karena kau baka, sudah ayo cepat makan."

.

.

.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **AngelaRyota** gomen jika kurang memuaskan, sudah semampu saya membuatnya...hope u like it...


End file.
